An Adventure with a Twist
by Weirdette
Summary: Susan Fox, a young feisty and sarcastic woman finds herself transported into the world of Sonic the hedgehog...  Yeah I'm bad at summaries and titles but for pete's sake someone read this and review.


Author's Note: This story is based on a RP I did with a friend of mine, she had a character based on the Sonic the Hedgehog comics and I had..well an original character. I added an actual plot to the RP, changed some dialogue so this is technically now a fan-fiction. Although I am not really a Sonic fan. Anyways, I won't update this if people don't comment or if too many give me bad reviews, since I am more of an artist than an author and I'm just testing the waters to see if I can even write something mildly enjoyable, if I can't, then I'll just focus on my art and leave the writing to the experts.

**Chapter 1: Furries and Demons...Furry Demons**

Susan Fox, the sorta-great brunette red-eyed Demon Princess, marched through the forest with pride in her eyes as she led her demonic army. Today was the day that she would take the Trials of Queenship; She was to take a number of tests and ordeals, ranging from target practice, chess, combat and even trying-to-look-the -scariest competitions, in order to be accepted as a great and powerful...Substitute Queen. Her mother and father ruled over 5 planets known as the..well as the Five Great Demon planets that conveniently formed a pentagram when connected through their alignment, with the sun being the center. Her parents, ruling such a huge kingdom, had to occasionally leave their home planet, Eridanus, unprotected as they patrolled the other planets. Which is why Susan wanted to become the substitute queen.  
>Susan marched on, looking up at the sky, taking deep breaths as she prepared for the trials ahead.<p>

About a couple of solar systems away, there was a planet, a planet known as Mobius. This planet was inhabited by creatures known as Mobians, animals that have evolved so much that they somehow developed human characteristics and super powers. Fun facts aside, on this planet, and of course in a forest, slept a young female hedgehog on a nice patch of grass. She had long black hair, with red highlights, an appearance not unlike a certain character that will be met soon, she overall had the appearance of a typical Mobian, but unlike a typical Mobian, she wore was dressed with a collared shirt and a black jacket, with a tie that hung around her neck loosely, she also wore tight jeans with black shoes, again, very strange for a Mobian (Except the shoe part of course).  
>The hedgehog slowly opened her eyes after being awoken by the soft tapping of a certain blue hedgehog's foot. Sonic smirked at her, then in his usual happy-go-lucky tone, said "Hey, Shade, wanna go for a run?" Shade looked up at him, with an annoyed look, "You KNOW I can't run like you.." Sonic kept his smirk, and replied, "Come on, I want to show you something" He quickly picked her up and began running with his trademark sonic speed.<p>

Susan Fox continued leading her demonic army, just then, a strange and small meteor suddenly shot out of the sky, and into a hill. Susan paused, and looked up at the hill the meteor smashed on to. Meanwhile behind her, her front soldiers suddenly stopped, causing the soldiers behind them to bump into them, falling, and this chain reaction continued with an effect not unlike falling dominoes. Susan narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she walked a bit closer to the hill, she then turned to her soldiers and opened her mouth as if about to announce something, but then she stopped and began to stare with a raised eyebrow. Her clumsy soldiers quickly stood back up. "..Um..Listen up you spineless idiots, I am going to investigate that meteor, so stay here and keep watch", Susan's soldiers replied with a chorus of "YES MA'AM"  
>Susan paced up the hill, making so she did so LIKE A BOSS. When she reached upon the hill, what she saw sitting in the crater was not a meteor, but a toilet."..A ..toilet? What the heck? Is this from a transport ship?" She said to herself, looking up at the sky. Just then, the toilet suddenly flushed, but it was not a normal flush. The deadly whirlpools of the toilet suddenly expanded as a portal appeared. Susan stepped back in bewilderment, "What the hell!" she screamed as the toilet-portal sucked her in.<p>

Sonic the hedgehog continued running with Shade in his arms.  
>"So, what did you want to show me?" Shade asked Sonic, "Oh, I was going to show you this tree with a really cool shape!" Shade blinked, and her face soon met her palm. As they zoomed through the grasslands of the planet, a portal began opening right ahead of them. Sonic then skidded to a stop and ducked as the portal suddenly shot out Susan Fox , the not-so-great brunette red-eyed Demon Princess, right where his head was and into a conveniently placed tree. Shade quickly jumped off Sonic's arms, "Hey, are you okay?" Susan, with a very dazed expression in her eyes, looked up at Shade. "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH! FURRIES! DON'T RAPE ME!" she suddenly screamed.<br>Sonic bursts out laughing,  
>"Hahahhahahaaa!"<br>Shade looks at Sonic with a stern look on her face,  
>"Hey, she might be traumatized by that hit"<br>Susan crawled away from Shade.  
>"Oh hell no, no way that's going to work again..not like the last time.."<br>"..What?"  
>"I know you furries are after me!"<br>"Furries? we are Mobians"  
>"And we don't rape people", added Sonic, "We tear them limb from limb and eat their insides, BWAHAHAHA!"<br>"Sonic..." Shade says with an angry voice,  
>"Heheh..sorry"<br>Susan was about 20 feet away from them, running, "Ugh..gotta get home..gotta get home!"  
>Sonic, with his super speed, catches up to her faster than anyone could blink. "AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIYEEEEEEEE" Susan screams "Whoa whoa whoa.. calm down lady"<br>Susan backs away, and falls back, "Where.. am I?"  
>"Planet Mobius, duh"<br>"Now..who the heck are you?" asks Shade as she barely catches up to them.  
>"...I...I .." Susan straightens up, "I am...Susan, the feared Demon Princess of planet Eridanus! Destructor of angels! Fierce ruler of demons! Awesome in every way!"<br>"..Uh right, so, how did you end up here?"  
>"...Magical toilet"<p>

Sonic is already giggling in the background.  
>"So..uh..you came from a magical toilet?"<br>"Yes, it happened..to have a inter-galactic portal"  
>"Okay..now I know you're crazy"<br>"Yeah yeah, call me crazy if you want, but I'm here and need to get back to my planet"  
>Sonic then manages to calm down and say, cheerfully of course, "We can help!"<br>"You guys can?"  
>"Yes, I have a friend who is a real genius! He's young, but ya can always trust the guy!"<br>"Oh..okay then"

Susan now was inside of a very cozy home.  
>"So, this friend of yours..he can get me back home?"<br>"Oh yeah, Tails is really smart when it comes to technology!"  
>"Tails? Why is he called-AAAIYEEE!" Susan jumps upon seeing a anthropomorphic little fox walking in with 2 tails swishing.<br>Miles "Tails" Prower blinked in surprise as he saw her scream.  
>"Hey hey! Calm down, it's just Tails! The guy I was telling you about"<br>Susan quickly shook off the WTF-ness,  
>"Oh..uh..hi"<br>"Um..Hi..who are you?"  
>"I am SUSAN! THE GREAT AND FEARED DEMON PRINCESS! ...of Demons!"<br>"Really?..so why are you here?"  
>"I..uh got sucked into this planet by a strange portal"<br>"Aw what, no mention of the toilet?", giggled Sonic "..Shut up.."  
>"Hey hey, we're helping you, aren't we?"<br>"Sonic..please be serious for a bit" Shade said, with a cold voice "Ah come on,Shade, I'm just having some fun!"  
>"Yeah yeah.."<br>"So..are you guys going to help me get home or not?"  
>Tails rested his chin between his thumb and index fingers thoughtfully as his tails swished, "Hmmm..how far is this planet of yours?"<br>"I am from the planet Eridanus, one of the Great Demon Planets"  
>"Really? That's pretty far from here, it's at least 5 solar systems away!"<br>"Five solar systems! Ugh..don't tell me a magical toilet had the power to send me all the way here..." "Well, it did, didn't it?" Shade said sarcastically,  
>"..Oh be quiet before I smack you.."<br>A light bulb appeared over Tails' head, "Hey, what if we ask Knuckles for the Master Emerald? We can use it's power to fuel our old ship!"  
>"Hey, that's a great idea Tails! ...but Knuckles is a bit of a knuckle-head himself..so he might not let us even touch it"<br>Just then, a pink hedgehog followed by a yellow rabbit came in, with a look only a fan-girl could have.

"Sonic! I feel like I haven't seen ya in a long time!" Amy embraces Sonic, who has a slightly panicked look on his face.  
>"Amy..you saw me yesterday!" "Yeah..but it felt like forever!" "Ugh.." Sonic's expression shifts from panic to annoyance.<br>The rabbit girl giggles and approaches Shade, "Hey Shade, I picked a couple of flowers for you on the way here!"  
>Just then, from behind the rabbit girl, a strange onion-headed blue creature pops out, and "Squee"<br>Shade smiles and takes the flowers, "Thank you Cream, oh..and hi Cheese!"

Susan blinks at the scene before her. Cream then notices Susan, "Oh hello Miss!" Cream scampered over to Susan and offered her a flower. Susan gives Cream a kind smile and takes it, hoping that the flowers in this world don't turn into demons that would bite her nose off if she were to smell it.  
>Meanwhile and just in front of where that kind act was taking place, Sonic struggled to get Amy off of him, "Come on Amy..we have a guest!"<br>Amy finally seems to snap out of her fan-girlness as she turns towards Susan, "Ahah..I'm sorry for such a rude entrance..my name is Amy Rose!"  
>"And my name is SUSAN FOX! THE GREAT DEMON PRINCESS..of Demons"<br>"Oh..well..you're a princess! how awesome!"  
>"..Yeah.."<br>"So what are you doing on this planet?" "I'm wondering that too"  
>"She's on this planet due to some weird portal opening up and taking her here" Shade replies,<br>"Ooh, so I'm guessing you want to try to get home then?"  
>"Of course"<br>"Well, we will try our best to help you get home!"  
>Susan smiles, "Thank you"<br>Cream then with an eager voice says, "Cheese and I will gladly help you as well!"  
>"Oh well, thank you two too!" Susan tells her, trying to keep her tongue from twisting.<p>

Tails, as all of this happened, continued on thinking, after a while, another light bulb lit up above his head, "Wait..I've figured out a way to convince Knuckles to let us borrow the Master Emerald!" Upon hearing that, Susan's face beams, "Really!"  
>Tails, with a triumphant grin says, "Yeah!"<br>"...So are you gonna tells us?"  
>"Not now, the chapter's about to end!"<br>"Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!"

**Chapter 1 END **


End file.
